


That Special Glow

by Xedra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hermione's Nook's Magical Vacation Manip/Writing Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xedra/pseuds/Xedra
Summary: Neville and Luna on an island vacation for their anniversary.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 16
Kudos: 10
Collections: Magical Vacation Manip/Writing Fest





	That Special Glow

**Author's Note:**

> Non-beta'd cuz this is late. *hangs head*
> 
> Thank you to Morgan Lynde Garrett aka Witchy74woman for the manip!
> 
> [](//https://imgur.com/QwABKK4)  
> 

Neville arrived with his wife Luna at the portkey location with no knowledge of where they were headed to for their second wedding anniversary. 

He'd persuaded Millicent Bulstrode, who ran the apothecary in Hogsmeade, to cover for his Herbology classes so he could have a long weekend. She was an effective, even humorous, instructor and that was enough to get Headmistress McGonagal's approval for the substitution. 

And if Neville had also promised Bulstrode a cutting from the Venomous Tentacula that was kept in the locked and warded Greenhouse 3... well, they agreed the less the Headmistress had to worry about the better.

And truthfully, for Neville, anything was worth a full week's adventure with his lovely Luna. She had made all the arrangements for their trip, telling him only that they would need to pack for hot weather. Only a few moments remained before they were whisked away, so Neville wrapped an arm around Luna's waist and clenched his hand tightly next to hers on the wire hanger portkey.

There was a hard jerking sensation behind his navel and a long, squeezing spin before they landed with a pop at their destination.

The smell of salt and rich earth were his first impressions, then the heat of the sun pressing from above even as a cool breeze rustled through the dense trees around them. They stood in a small clearing of what looked like a rainforest and what certainly felt like a rainforest, judging by the sweat that immediately slicked his skin.

Luna staggered against him and he gripped her tighter. "Steady, there. You all right, love?"

She let out a long breath and nodded. "I haven't taken a long-distance portkey since I was eight and Daddy took me to Mittenwald for my birthday. It's a magical community in Germany that has murals painted on all the buildings and a stream running right through the center of town. I got very dizzy but I didn't vomit and we had a lovely day."

Neville blinked at her for a moment, his eyebrows raised. "Um, are you going to vomit now?"

Luna laughed and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Not at all, but I'll let you know if I need to. It can be very unpleasant to watch."

Neville huffed a laugh and kissed her forehead. "Well, thanks for that. Now, where are we?"

Luna took his hand and lead him through the jungle, waving her wand to push aside the thick overgrowth as they passed.

"Malaysia. Specifically, Tioman Island. And this," Luna paused as the last of the jungle gave way to sandy shores, "is Nipah Beach."

Neville stood, transfixed by the long stretch of gorgeous golden sands, the cloudless blue sky that went on forever and the rush of the waves breaking in the sea. Gulls cried overhead, startling him and they laughed.

There was a line of small chalets in the distance, right along the beach, where a wizard waved them over. When they reached him, he introduced himself as Abbas and welcomed them to the island with a big smile and even bigger laugh. He explained the chalets were for the Muggles and they would be staying in a secluded and warded area just for magic folk. 

Abbas led them to a small hut which opened into spacious and comfortable living quarters with large picture windows open to let in the cool ocean breeze. He assured them the kitchen was fully stocked and left them to settle in. They both removed shrunken trunks from their pockets and resized them. After they unpacked, Luna dug out snorkeling gear from her trunk. They quickly changed their clothes, applied sunblock charms, and then ran out into the water.

The water was a dazzling aqua blue and the fish were abundant, swimming around them in flashes of yellow and blue and green. Neville spotted a large, empty conch shell and when they came up for air they listened to the ocean inside before tossing it back into the water, not wanting to deprive a sea creature of a future home. 

They spent several hours not only in the water, but walking along the beach, enjoying the warm sun and cool breeze and making plans for the rest of their stay, which mostly consisted of hiring a boat to ferry them around to some of the nearby islands. Luna had done quite a bit of reading on the area while planning and Neville was happy to follow her lead on where to go and what to do.

Eventually they tired and made their way back to the hut. They showered off the salt from the sea and ate a light meal of delicious cold crab salad that Abbas had made for them fresh that morning, before falling into bed for a long nap.

Neville woke to a tickling on his nose and opened his eyes to see Luna smiling down at him, brushing the end of a lock of her long blonde hair over his face. He smiled back and pulled her down to lay over him, kissing her mouth and rubbing her back. Luna hummed in pleasure and combed her fingers through his hair until they finally came up for air.

Luna rolled away and onto her feet. "Come with me. You need to see this." 

They stepped out of the hut into the evening air and Neville gasped in awe. The edges of the waves as they spilled up the shoreline glowed in streaks of neon blue He knew the science behind it, bioluminescent algae and plankton, but nothing could have prepared him for the sheer beauty of seeing it with his own eyes. 

The moon was full and gave enough light for them to walk down to the beach, and then further to stand where the water washed over their feet. Neville felt such wonder and joy, he started to giggle and kick his feet in the water. The splashes looked like tiny fireworks in the dark. Luna joined him and soon they were kicking and slapping at the water, playing and laughing like children.

Soon they were soaked to the skin and breathless. They dragged themselves out of the water and collapsed on the sand, still giggling. Luna rolled over onto him and shook a lock of her dripping hair into his face. He sputtered and grabbed her waist to roll her underneath him and shook his head like a wet dog until she shrieked with laughter. She grabbed at his head to stop him, then kissed him; they both grimaced at the taste and feel of sand on their lips and decided to continue their play indoors.

The next day was spent on Tioman Island where they toured the Juara Turtle Hatchery to learn about their efforts to conserve sea turtles and coral and then to the famous Monkey Beach which was, in fact, home to many different monkeys. They snorkeled for a while and watched the monkeys play before heading to Tekek Village in the evening for dinner and to watch an amazing fireball show where the dancers would twirl and jump while spinning balls of fire at the end of flexible ropes in dizzying circles over their heads and around their bodies. 

The cuddled together in the boat back to their island, the ride taking on a dreamlike quality as they neared the beach and cut through the glowing blue waves. And as the boat disappeared from view, Neville conjured a hammock to hang out over the water and placed a steadying charm over it, which allowed it to sway but not flip over. He swooped Luna into his arms and placed her in the hammock, then climbed in and pulled her close. They made slow, sweet love as starlight twinkled above and below them.

On the morning of their final day on the island, Neville woke up alone in bed. Luna was nowhere in the house so he peaked outside the hut and found her next to a clothesline that was strung up between two trees. She was in her bathing suit and her long hair hung in damp curls down her back. On a table next to her sat a basket of seaweed and a large pot of water. Curious, Neville watched as she peeled off a piece of seaweed from the pile, gave it a quick rinse in the water and draped it over the clothesline.

Neville padded over to her in only his pajama bottoms and bare feet, yawning and scratching at his belly. Hearing his approach, Luna turned to him and smiled. "Good morning, husband."

"Good morning, wife." Neville responded and kissed her cheek since he hadn't cleaned his teeth yet. "What's all this?"

"I went out for some seaweed this morning," Luna answered. "If I hang it up now, it will have plenty of time to dry out before we leave. If I dry it with magic the potion won't work." She rinsed and hung another long strip of seaweed. The line was halfway covered now.

Neville wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Potion? What potion?" he mumbled sleepily. 

"For morning sickness."

For a moment Nevile couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't think as her words jolted his brain wide awake. 

"Luna?" he breathed. She turned in his arms, her large eyes soft and shining.

"Vomiting is very unpleasant and I'd like to avoid it, if I can. Poor Hermione suffered almost the entire time she carried Rose. Absolutely nothing worked for her until Ron asked Harry to ask Draco to check the Malfoy library for any potion books that may be on the dimmer side of light magic. She found one that worked a treat and the seaweed from this island is main ingredient. There's something about the bioluminescence at night that leaves behind a residue and --"

Neville cut her off with a kiss, then he spread kisses all over her face, making her giggle. He pressed forehead to hers and held her face in his hands, so filled with emotion his eyes prickled and his voice shook as he whispered, "Really?"

Luna nodded, her face beaming, "Definitely." 

Neville hugged her tight and swung her around and around, whooping for joy.

**Author's Note:**

> All the places (besides Hogwarts) named here are real places on the planet you can visit.  
> The glowing waves, the fireball show, the beach with monkeys, etc, yes all real!  
> Even Abbas is a real person (not necessarily a wizard, but according to every travel site I read that mentions him, he is indeed very friendly) and I have borrowed his existence for this fic.


End file.
